Los recuerdos del pasado
by Mislu
Summary: Ash y Misty siempre habían sido los mejores amigos, pero su llegada a la adolescencia, los nuevos amores, los celos y el orgullo, hacen que su amistad se deteriore... ¿podrán salvar ese lazo que les ha unido siempre? U.A
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! bueno os quería presentar mi primer fic de pokemon y trata de mi pareja favorita del anime Ash y Misty me encanta esa pareja desde niña y bueno ahora me e decido hacer un fic, espero que os guste pero antes de nada queria agradecer a todas esas personas que me ayudaron, apoyaron, me dieron sugerencias y sobre todo agradecer a mi beta NaliaSeleniti por corregirmelo y por ayudarme tanto y buenos os pongo la historia ¡espero que os guste!**

**Declaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece, es de Nintendo y Satoshi Taijiri**

* * *

Primaria

Una niña pelirroja de unos seis años, estaba corriendo para seguir a quién entonces era su mejor amigo, un niño con cabellos azabaches y con unos ojos de color chocolate.

-¡Ash espérame!- gritó la niña.

-¡Eres muy lenta!-se burló el niño, sacándole la lengua a su amiga. Tendría su misma edad. -Y tú un chulito-dijo ella con los mofletes hinchados y la cara roja.

-Llegamos tarde, Mist, y hoy es el primer día de clase-señaló Ash, omitiendo el comentario que le había hecho su amiga.

-¡Eso ya lo sé, Ash Ketchum, pero yo no fui la que me quede dormida!-gritó otra vez malhumorada la pelirroja.

-Vale, vale es mi culpa pero vámonos ya, que llegamos tarde - dijo Ash empujándole suavemente.

Llegaron a su primer día de clase. Se supone que es difícil porque te sientes como un extraño. No sabes con quien sentarte o con quien hablar, no sabes nada, sólo sabes que estás en una clase llena de extraños pero que te encantaría conocer y eso es exactamente lo que sentían Ash y Misty. Aunque ellos contaban la ventaja de que se conocían desde hacia un año y medio, ya que sus padres trabajaban en una empresa muy importante como socios. Por ese motivo Ash y Misty se veían tan seguido. Al principio no podían ni verse y luego tras muchas visitas, pero que muchas visitas, eran inseparables, se quedaban a comer uno la casa del otro, a dormir, incluso cuando se iban de viaje siempre invitaban al otro.

El instituto

-Vamos Misty, ya lleva como quince minutos esperándote el muchacho- dijo su madre apenada por el pobre chico.

- ¡Ya voy!-corriendo Misty se fue donde estaba el muchacho- Lo siento es que me estaba peinando- se disculpó.

-Venga Misty, lo raro es que no lleguemos tarde el primer día de clase por tu culpa y por cierto te peinas muy mal-dijo el chico de cabellos azabaches para picarla.

-Te lo voy a dejar pasar por alto porque llegamos tarde el primer día de instituto, además de que tenemos que saber en que clase nos han colocado.

-Seguro que nos toca juntos-dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

-Oye Ash..,-dijo Misty con un tono de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me prometes que aunque ya no vayamos a la misma clase y aunque cambiemos de amigos-suspiró con preocupación Misty- ¿Entre nosotros no pasara nada y seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos?

-Misty... Siempre seremos los mejores amigos. Te lo prometo-dijo él con una enorme sonrisa y ella se la devolvió.

Actualidad.

-Ojalá hubieras cumplido tu promesa-dijo tristemente la pelirroja mirando una foto de ellos dos de pequeños.

-¡Misty, tu amigo te esta esperando, siempre igual llegas tarde a clase! ¿No te cansa?- dijo su madre gritando a la escalera para que lo oyera su hija un poco agotada.

-Vale mamá, lo siento mucho-dijo disculpándose y bajando las escaleras encontrándose con su amigo- Y lo siento mucho Gary, de verdad aún no sé porque siempre me vienes a buscar-dijo un poco apenada por el pobre chico.

Gary era su mejor amigo, como un hermano, era muy guapo, alto, esbelto, con el pelo castaño y con los ojos tan profundos que uno podría perderse en ellos. Muchas chicas iban detrás de él pero este ya iba detrás de una chica peliverde llamada Duplica que resultaba ser la mejor amiga de Misty.

-Simple, porque eres mi pelirroja favorita-dijo el chico haciendo sonrojar a Misty- Pero vamos que si no vamos a llegar más tarde de lo normal.

Misty había cambiado mucho. Se había convertido en una chica de diecisiete años muy guapa con su cabello pelirrojo, ojos color aguamarina, una esbelta figura y una sonrisa inocente y atrayente, con un carácter fuerte, algo inestable y explosivo. Gary al principio estaba colado por ella pero siempre estaba con su mejor amigo Ash Ketchum, era como su escudo. Éste no dejaba que él se acercara a Misty. Aprovechó que el primer año de instituto le había tocado en su misma clase y sin su amigo Ash, para estar más cerca de ella, y con el tiempo se convirtió en una hermana para él.

-Hey Gary-dijo Misty caminando de espaldas para verle la cara.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hagamos una carrera a ver quien llega antes-dijo Misty entusiasmada.

-Ya somos mayores, vamos casi a acabar el instituto.

-¿Tienes miedo de que una chica te gane?-dijo Misty en tono desafiante.

-¡Nunca! ¿Preparada?

-¡Pues claro! Ha sido idea mía-dijo decidida.

-Vale, pues a la una, a las do..-vio como Misty ya había salido corriendo- ¡Oye eso no vale!-Gary corrió para alcanzarla y la miró cuando estaba cerca-Eres una tramposa.

-Oye tú eras que se quejaba de que siempre llegamos tarde a clase-decía Misty con cierta burla en su voz mientras que corría.

-Ya, bueno, pero siempre lo hacemos ¿por qué esta vez es diferente?-indago un poco en la extraña actitud de su amiga.

-¿Cómo me has pillado? Eres bueno.

-Ya te he dicho que eres mi pelirroja favorita- dijo una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Estas intentado coquetear conmigo señor Oak?-insinuó Misty en tono provocador pero con cierta burla.

-¿Algún problema?-replicó él con tono burlesco acercándose a ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros.

-Estás pillado por una de mis mejores amigas-dijo Misty dándole un empujón suave- Hablando de eso ¿Cuándo se lo vas a pedir? Digo ir al baile juntos y de paso salir.

-No lo sé-dudó Gary-Ni si quiera se si aceptaría.

-¿Qué? Venga ya os gustáis desde siempre se nota a kilómetros.

-Yo te podría decir lo mismo señorita Ketchum-Dijo Gary con burla.

-Eso no tiene ni una pizca de gracia Oak-dijo Misty mirándole seriamente, cuando Misty usaba su apellido significaba que estaba enfadada.

-Han pasado muchos años de eso ¿por qué no lo dejas pasar? Además fue una tontería-dijo Gary aburrido.

-No, aparte él fue el que se enfadó primero por ser un idiota, ahora no tendría sentido intentar ser amiga de ese tío y si cambiamos de tema me harías un gran favor.

-Tozuda.

-Gracias-dijo irónicamente Misty.

-¿Por qué tenías que llegar pronto?-apuntó Gary, cambiando de tema.

-Bueno es que hoy es el día que había que entregar el trabajo de arte y no quiero que por llegar tarde me pongan peor nota-dijo enseñándole la obra.

-Oye podrías haberte esforzado un poco más-replicó Gary mientras miraba lo que Misty le había enseñado.

-Es que lo hice ayer a última hora porque tenía que estudiar-dijo con reproche-¿Me enseñas tu gran obra maestra?-exagerando en la parte de "gran".

-Aquí está mi gran obra de arte-dijo Gary, burlándonse y enseñándole su proyecto.

Lo cierto es que era verdad era muy bueno en arte, mejor dicho, era bueno en todas las asignaturas, por eso Misty siempre le pedía ayuda cuando no entendía algo y como era su vecino le resultaba más fácil quedar con él para que se lo explicara.

-¡Está genial!-exclamó Misty emocionada por su obra.

-Bueno la tuya tampoco está tan mal-dijo de forma burlona mientras que recibía un golpe de su amiga-Vale vale, es broma pero admite que te podrías haber esforzado más.

-Vale, lo admito ¿ahora vamos a clase? Para una vez que llegamos pronto-dijo Misty llevándolo arrastras.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí, había un chico montado en una moto observando todo con el entrecejo fruncido, cuando una chica tapó su visión.

-Adivina quien soy-dijo una voz femenina y aguda que él reconocía bien.

-Diría que la mejor chica del mundo-dijo Ash de forma seductora dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con la voz que le había tapado los ojos.

Ash era un chico alto, tez morena, ojos de color chocolate, su cabello azabache… Era muy atractivo y sus músculos estaban bien marcados ya que entrenaba todos los días para el equipo de su instituto, Jugaba de delantero, y era realmente bueno. Por eso el entrenador le había puesto de capitán. Además tenía fama de que había salido con muchas chicas.

-Acertaste-dijo una chica con el pelo azul-Por cierto ¿esta es la moto que me comentaste?-dijo mirándola, al tiempo que él asentía-¿Cuando me dejarás montar contigo?

-Dawn, es que es nueva, no quiero que se estropee nada más comprarla ¿que te parece otro día?

Dawn era una de sus mejores amigas desde hacía mucho tiempo, era como su hermana pequeña, era muy guapa, de esbelta figura, estatura media, no se la podía considerar muy alta. Tenía el cabello largo de color azul marino, a juego con sus ojos.

-Vale-suspiró resignada Dawn-Pero me tienes que compensar de alguna forma.

-¿Que quieres que haga?-dijo Ash inocentemente aunque sabía perfectamente lo que era.

-Me tienes que llevar al baile-dijo Dawn decidida.

-No quiero ir-dijo Ash con voz cansada-¿Por que no se lo pides a Paul?

-Paul se va de vacaciones con sus padres dentro de tres días y no vuelve hasta julio-dijo apenada Dawn-Tienes que ir… No quiero quedarme en casa como Misty.

-¿Qué pasa con la pelirroja?—preguntó Ash en tono burlón— Seguro que nadie le ha pedido ir al baile por culpa de su mal genio.

-Lo cierto es que sí se lo han pedido pero ella ha dicho que no, porque tenía que estudiar para los exámenes finales ya sabes que el baile y los exámenes son a la vez.

-Yo pensaba que iba ir con Gary-dijo Ash frunciendo el ceño.

-A Gary le gusta Duplica, no Misty- explicó Dawn, mirándolo de reojo y vio como él suspiraba de alivio-¿Te sigue gustando Misty?

-Cl- claro que no, ¿que te tonterías dices?-replicó Ash titubeando y caminando rápido hacia su clase—¡Vámonos!

No quería admitir que le gustaba esa pelirroja, habían pasado muchos años además de que estuvieron un año yendo a diferentes clases y aunque ahora fueran a la misma no hablaban ¿por que no podía olvidarla?

-Oye ¿que pasó entre ustedes?-preguntó Dawn cuando le alcanzo.

Sabía la historia porque ella había participado un poco pero no supo nunca el final sobre ellos dos. Tan sólo que al día siguiente no se podían ni ver en el recreo.

-La verdad es que no me acuerdo muy bien-dijo Ash, sin mucho interés.

No es que no lo recordara bien si no que no le gustaba recordar eso, de como sus celos le quitaron a su mejor amiga y la chica que le gustaba.

~Flashblack~

Una chica pelirroja estaba viendo la lista de las clases que les tocaban a los alumnos.

-A ver Waterflower...-dijo buscando su apellido-Waterflower va a clase 1-A, ahora Ketchum-Dijo buscando el apellido de su amigo-Ketchum va a clase 1-C.

La chica pelirroja se fue con su amigo que la esperaba impaciente por saber que clase les había tocado pero cuando vio la cara triste de su amiga la cambio rápidamente por una de preocupación y fue con ella.

-Mist...¿qué pasa?-le preguntó Ash, al tiempo que la nombrada le abrazó muy fuerte.

No era como otros abrazos que se daban, por lo que él al principio estuvo en shock, pero no tardó en responder al abrazo. Cuando Misty se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se separó suavemente sonrojada y vio que su amigo tan bien lo estaba.

-Lo siento Ash-se disculpó ella, muy nerviosa.

-No pasa nada-dijo Ash - Pero ¿por que estabas así?

-Es que al final sí que vamos a diferentes clases...-dijo apenada.

-Mist...-dijo apenado Ash- Aunque no vayamos a la misma clase no significa que no hagamos las misma cosas que antes.

-Tienes razón-dijo Misty con una tímida sonrisa-Por cierto tu clase es 1-C y la mía es 1-A a sí que creo que deberíamos ir yendo por que llegamos tarde.

Misty estaba dispuesta a irse a la clase que le tocaba, hasta que una mano la detuvo.

-¿Después de que acaben las clases quedamos?-preguntó Ash

-Claro, como siempre-dijo con una sonrisa Misty.

Llevaban haciéndolo desde que eran pequeños, quedaban en su lugar secreto, que lo descubrieron un día jugando. Era en lo alto de una montaña, donde había un banco para sentarse que daba para ver todo el pueblo, sólo ellos conocían ese sitio y no quería que nadie más fuese ahí.

-¡Ash nos ha tocado en la misma clase!-grito una chica de pelo azul corriendo para abrazarlo.

-¡Qué bien, Dawn!-exclamó Ash, emocionado por tener en su clase a alguien conocido y soltándose sin que se notará mucho del abrazo.

-Bueno, Ash, veo que estas ya acompañado-dijo con una sonrisa forzada Misty- Dawn me alegro de verte, Ash nos vemos luego ¿a las cuatro?¿dónde siempre?-él afirmo-¡Pues hasta entonces!

Pasaron las dos primeras clases era la hora del recreo.

-Ash-llamó la atención una peliazulada al chico que estaba por salir de la clase para buscar a su amiga pelirroja.

El chico detuvo sus pasos y se giró para ver a la chica.

-¿Sí?—respondió Ash.

-¿Podría estar contigo este recreo?-dijo sonrojada.

-¡Claro! Pero iba a buscar a Misty para pasar el recreo con ella si no te importa.

-No me importa-dijo con una sonrisa forzada Dawn.

Mientras los dos jóvenes iban a la clase de la pelirroja, hablaban animadamente de lo que habían hecho en verano. Cuando llegaron la clase de la pelirroja, ella no estaba.

-¡Duplica!-llamó el de cabellos azabaches a una peliverde.

-¡Ash, cuánto tiempo!-exclamó la peliverde feliz.

-Nos vimos hace dos semanas, Duplica, ya se que soy irresistible pero hay que controlarse-dijo divertido el chico.

-Ya, pero no me hacías mucho caso-dijo Duplica con una sonrisa pícara, que hizo sonrojar al de cabellos azabaches.

Era verdad, ese verano había estado todo el tiempo con Misty y vigilando que ningún chico estuviera con ella aparte de él y ese Gary siempre intentaba acercarse a ella. Al menos se relajó un poco cuando Gary se fue de vacaciones con su abuelo.

-¿Sabes dónde está Misty?-preguntó Ash aún buscando con la mirada a Misty.

-Se fue con Gary a la cafetería-dijo Duplica conteniéndose las ganas de reír, pues la cara de Ash era muy graciosa cada vez que el nombre de Gary salía a luz, sobre todo si Misty tenía algo que ver-Resulta que Gary va a nuestra clase.

¡Lo que le faltaba! Este verano le había alejado de ella y ahora iban a la misma clase, y para colmo ella sabía que Gary y él se llevaban mal ¿Por qué tenía que acercase a ese tipo?

-Entonces Ash, ¿vamos a la cafetería?-preguntó Dawn.

-Mejor no-dijo serio-Si quieres me puedes acompañar al gimnasio, necesito preguntarle al entrenador si puedo apuntarme al equipo de fútbol.

-¡Claro!-exclamó feliz Dawn-Adiós Duplica.

-Adiós chicos-se despidió Duplica.

Mientras Ash y Dawn se iban al gimnasio, Misty y Gary estaban saliendo de la cafetería.

-¿Oye, ese no es tu amigo?-pregunto el castaño señalando con la mirada al pelinegro que se estaba riendo junto a una peliazulada.

-Si, es él-dijo mirándolos con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿No le ibas a dar ese bocadillo a él?-recordó Gary. Ella miró con desagrado el bocadillo. Era verdad que quería dárselo, porque él al final siempre se comía el suyo aún teniendo ya él uno guardado.

-¿Lo quieres?—le preguntó Misty.

-No gracias-respondió Gary-Pero ¿qué te parece ir al cine hoy conmigo?

-¿Qué?-pregunto la pelirroja desconcertada.

-¿No quieres ir al cine?—repitió Gary.

-Ese no es el punto-replicó Misty-El punto es ¿por que quieres que vaya contigo al cine? Soy la mejor amiga del chico que te cae mal.

-Porque tú no eres ese chico.

-No se sí debería ir contigo al cine...-dijo dudosa Misty mirando a Ash, quien seguía hablando animadamente con Dawn-Está bien, voy contigo pero con una condición.

-¿Qué condición?-inquirió Gary.

-Que sólo vayamos al cine como amigos-determinó Misty.

-Tranquila sólo como amigos o lo que tú quieras-dijo Gary con una sonrisa burlona.

-Me das miedo ¿lo sabes?—se sinceró Misty.

-Pues tú a mí me encantas-dijo Gary con tono seductor y con burla a la vez, a lo que ella tan sólo le dio un codazo-¡Auch, eso duele!

-Cuidado con lo que dices-le advirtió Misty, al tiempo que él se echaba a reír.

-¿A qué hora te viene bien?-le preguntó Gary.

La pelirroja se quedó pensativa.

_Pues había quedado con Ash para ir a la montaña pero ya le he dicho a Gary lo de ir al cine… No puedo cancelarlo por las buenas_

-¿A las cinco y media te viene bien?-sugirió finalmente ella.

Ya le había dicho que sí y no podía echarse atrás. Aunque pensó que mejor no se lo contaría a Ash.

-Vale, nos vemos en tu casa a las cinco y media y entramos a la sesión de las seis-dijo Gary, al tiempo que ella asentía.

El timbre del que advertía que el recreo acababa sonó.

-Ya es hora de entrar a clase ¿Vienes?-preguntó Misty.

-Claro, ahora te alcanzo-dijo el castaño.

Sabía que Ash hablaría con él, le conocía demasiado bien.

-De acuerdo-se despidió la pelirroja.

Gary miraba la dirección por donde se estaba yendo Misty mientras que un morocho iba en su dirección.

-Oye Ash deberíamos ir a clase-dijo Dawn deteniéndole en el camino.

-Ahora voy, tú ve a clase-le dijo con una sonrisa forzada, ella tan sólo se despidió.

Siguió su camino hacia el castaño con una cara de molestia.

-¿Qué haces con Misty?-preguntó un molesto Ash.

-Nada, sólo que tengo una cita con ella-dijo el castaño con simpleza-Para ir al cine-el morocho tan sólo río.

-¿Misty y tu al cine?-se burló Ash. El castaño hizo una afirmativa-No me hagas reír.

-¿Tienes miedo de que te quite a tu novia?-replicó Gary.

* * *

**Bueno pues ahí esta el primer capitulo ¿que os parecio? ¿genial? ¿bueno? ¿no esta mal? ¿malo? ¿pésimo? es la segunda vez que publico algo en Fanfiction y no se aun muy bien como situarme aun que me alegrado mucho reibir tanta ayuda espero que me dejeis un review :)**

**Agradecimientos: NaliaSeleniti,Adela,SirenaMisty,AndyPandy,MistyKet ,ElphabaLii,MeiDaishi,L'FleurNoir.**

**¡Muchas gracias a todas!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Misty no va a ir contigo al cine porque hoy hemos quedado— sentenció Ash omitiendo la pregunta de Gary— Además no tiene tan mal gusto como para salir contigo.

-Quizá ha pensado que salir conmigo es mejor que estar con un inmaduro como tú—se burló Gary.

-Misty ha quedado conmigo y ella siempre cumple con sus promesas-dijo Ash entre dientes.

-Lo que tu digas pero hoy he quedado con ella para ir al cine y tú no, es así de fácil-prosiguió el chico con arrogancia-Me piro, que te vaya muy bien amigo Ash.

Gary se retiró, y Ash tan bien se fue a su clase.

_Amigo Ash_

Y si resultaba que para Misty él solo era un amigo bueno claro que era su amigo, su mejor amigo pero él aparte de ser su mejor amigo quería ser algo más, ¿Y si ella querría salir con un tipo como Gary? ¡Qué va, ella no tenía tan mal gusto! Y en cuanto hablara con ella lo confirmaría.

Las clases pasaron sin más acontecimientos, Ash y Misty no se volvieron hablar desde esa mañana que supieron que iban a clases diferentes, aunque luego hablarían ya que habían quedado. La pelirroja y el morocho estaban seguros de ir pero por sí acaso Ash iba a darle un pequeño empujón. No era quecreyera a Gary pero por sí acaso.

Ding dong.

Abrió la puerta cierta rubia que le miraba emocionada a Ash.

-¡Cuñado!—saludó, burlona.

-Hola Daisy-dijo aburrido el chico; siempre que llegaba le decía lo mismo.

Un _¿El cuñado a llegado ya?_ Se escuchó por toda la casa.

-Ya veo que estáis todas en casa-comentó Ash con burla.

-Si, todas están en casa-dijo una furiosa Misty que era seguida por dos chicas.

-Nos quieres mucho, acéptalo hermanita-decía una chica con cabello azul abrazando-o asfixiando- a su hermana pequeña.

-Lo acepto ¡Pero quítate de encima!-decía Misty intentado zafarse del abrazo.

El moreno veía todo con una sonrisa, le encantaban esas escenas.

-Venga Violet, suéltala, ha quedado con nuestro cuñado-decía una chica con el pelo fucsia.

-¿No os cansáis?-preguntaba cansada Misty.

-¿De qué?-preguntaban en unísono las hermanas de Misty.

-De siempre hacer la misma broma—respondió Misty.

Pero no es una broma, sabemos que Ash será nuestro cuñado-dijo Daisy sería.

Misty la fulminó con una mirada y se dirigió hacia el chico que la miraba, ¿Por qué estaría ahí? Si se suponía que se iban a ver en su lugar secreto.

-Por cierto Ash, ¿por que has venido?-pregunto Misty extrañada de ver a su amigo ahí.

-Bueno es que...-titubeó Ash. Las hermanas le miraban con mucha curiosidad-No es por nada importante, ya te lo comento ahí.

-Claro-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Salieron de la casa de Misty contando cosas de las clases, sobre los profesores y los amigos, desde que empezaron ese tema el ambiente se tensó, Ash le contaba que el había estado con Dawn en el recreo para que se acostumbrara un poco.

-¡Qué bien por los dos!—exclamó Misty—Yo he estado con Gary.

-Si algo me han dicho-dijo Ash molesto-Y también he oído que te vas a ir con él al cine ¿Es cierto?Dejó sorprendida a Misty ¿Él cómo sabía eso? Daba igual como lo sabía, el caso era negarlo. Si Ash se enteraba de eso, se enfadaría con ella por ir al cine con Gary. No sabía por qué se llevaban mal pero lo hacían , a ella en cambio Gary le caía bien, le parecía gracioso, simpático, amable… No entendía a esos dos.

-Claro que no voy a ir con él-mintió, sintiendo como un nudo en la garganta.

-¡Qué bien!-suspiró Ash de alivio-¿Oye qué tal si vamos al cine los dos ahora?

Ella se sonrojó, sería la primera vez que irían los dos al cine juntos, por lo general siempre iban acompañados por Duplica o por Brock, aunque este hacía un tiempo se había mudado por sus estudios, pero no podía aceptar la invitación de Ash, ya había quedado con Gary.

-No puedo Ash, lo siento-dijo Misty apenada.

-¿Por?-preguntó extrañado su amigo.

-Es que bueno...-Misty intentó buscar alguna excusa que funcionara-Me han mandado muchos deberes el primer día de clase, es más creo que ya deberíairme-miró su reloj que marcaba las cinco menos cuarto.

-Está bien, entonces mañana te recojo por la mañana y tienes que pasar todo el recreo conmigo-dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

-Claro-dijo también con una sonrisa.

Misty se despidió de Ash y empezó a correr.

Le quedaba una media hora para llegar a su casa, donde Gary había dicho que quedarían y ya que era su vecino y llegaría pronto.

Misty empezó a correr más rápido, hasta que llegó a su casa, que rápidamente sus hermanas llegaron para interrogarla ella solamente se fue a su habitación a cambiarse.

Un Ding dong sonó por toda la casa.

-Ya voy yo -dijo una rubia acercándose a la puerta.

-¡No! ¡Ya voy yo!-grito la pelirroja desde arriba y corriendo hacia la puerta.

-Tranquila, hermanita-dijo Daisy separándose de la puerta.

-Yo estoy muy tranquila, pero tú aléjate de la puerta-dijo amenazadoramente Misty.

-¿Es el cuñado?-preguntó Daisy, Misty lo negó-¡¿Le estas poniendo los cuernos?!

-¡¿Cómo le voy a a poner los cuernos?!-exclamó Misty sonrojada-¡No estamos saliendo!

-¿Misty puedes salir?-se oía desde la otra parte de la puerta.

-Claro, lo siento-dijo abriendo la puerta para salir por ella, pero antes se giró para ver a su hermana-Vengo pronto, díselo a mama.

-Estás muy bien-la halagó Gary.

-Gracias-dijo sonrojada Misty-Tu también estás muy bien.

-¿Estas segura de que no quieres que esto sea algo más que una salida de amigos?-preguntó Gary medio burlón.

-Segura-dijo mirándole decidida.

-¿Te gusta mucho Ash?-dijo Gary mirando hacia otra parte.

-Si...-dijo sonrojada Misty-Pero como se lo cuentes a él o alguien te juro que...

-No se lo contare a nadie, te lo prometo-dijo con sinceridad Gary.

-Gracias-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Que película quieres ver?—le preguntó Misty.

-¿Bee movie?-sugirió Misty con brillos en los ojos.

-Claro-dijo Gary medio extrañado-Eres muy rarita a la hora de elegir películas-le lanzó una sonrisa burlona, y ella le dio un codazo-Eso duele.

-Ja por decirme rarita y vamos a ver la peli-dijo Misty llevándoselo arrastras.

Pasaron dos horas viendo la peli, y luego Gary la llevó a su casa, no síin antes detenerla en la puerta de su casa.

-Si de verdad te gusta Ash deberías decírselo-dijo Gary mirándola seriamente por primera vez.

-Yo él no le gusto...-dijo Misty mirando el picaporte.

-Eso es una tontería-dijo Gary-Prométeme que mañana se lo dices.

-¿Y si pierdo su amistad?-pregunto Misty con los ojos acuosos.

-Siempre me vas a tener a mí-dijo con una sonrisa, ella le miró desconfiada-Me refiero a que seré tu amigo, siempre.

-Y yo-dijo Misty con una sonrisa.

Gary se despido y se fue a su casa.

Entretanto, en otro lugar…

Mensaje para Ash: "¡Ash! ¡No me habías dicho que Misty y Gary salían juntos! Hoy les e visto juntos en el cine, dile a Misty que hacen muy buena pareja. Adiós mañana hablamos. Un beso Dawn"

-No debería mandárselo...-se dijo Dawn a sí misma-Pero me gusta mucho Ash... Y se que a él le gusta Misty... Pero si ve que no tiene ninguna posibilidad... Decidido se lo mando-le dio al botón de enviar.

Al día siguiente empezaban las clases normales, Misty estaba muy nerviosa casi no durmió en toda la noche esperando que llegara la mañana ya que Ash le dijo que le iría a recoger.

Ya eran las 8:10 y el instituto empezaba a las 8:30 y Ash aún no había llegado. Él solía venir a 7:55.

-Cariño creo que deberías ir ya al instituto aunque Ash no venga a recogerte, quizá esta enfermo, así que veté ya-le dijo su madre.

-Vale mama-dijo Misty apenada, justo el día que iba a confesarle sus sentimientos él se ponía enfermo.

Misty iba a salir por la puerta, hasta que una voz la hizo girarse y detenerse.

-¿Misty quieres que te lleve? Me pilla de paso para ir a la oficina-dijo su padre acabado de desayunar y levantándose.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó un poco más feliz,él hombre asintió-¡Gracias papa!

Misty llegó temprano, no más tarde de lo habitual, incluso faltaban 5 minutos para que empezara así que decidió buscar a Ash para ver si al final no estaba enfermo, y lo que encontró le impactó demasiado… era como si su corazón hubiera dejado de latir, como si le faltara aire…

Ash estaba besando a una chica morena bastante guapa, alta y con un pañuelo en la cabeza que le sentaba muy bien… Se llamaba May, y era una de sus mejores amigas, además de Duplica.

Él chico se giró… Sentía como si alguien les observada, en efecto, era su ex-mejor amiga.

-¡Ey!-exclamó Misty, intentando sonreír.

Él ni si quiera le hizo un gesto, se fue con la morena cogidos de la mano dejando a la pelirroja ahí congelada por la escena que vio.

-¿Misty? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó un chico castaño, pasándole una mano para que reaccionara.

-Gary... Necesito a un amigo...-dijo Misty con un nudo en la garganta, ni si quiera podía hablar.

-¿Te ha rechazado? Ese imbécil ¿Te ha rechazado?-ella negó con la cabeza-¿Entonces?

-Se estaba besando con May y luego me ignoró—explicó Misty.

-Ese tío es idiota-dijo Gary molesto.

-Vámonos a clase, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Misty desanimada.

Él afirmó con la cabeza y se la llevó a clase, luego hablaría con ese idiota.

Pasaron las dos horas que tocaban de clase, y Gary le dijo a Misty que se fuera con Duplica en el primer recreo que ya se verían más tarde. Ella le hizo caso y le agradeció su amistad. Él la miro con pena. Decidido: Ash Ketchum era hombre muerto.

Gary se fue directo hacia donde estaba Ash, que estaba junto a una castaña que nada mas ver la cara de molestia que traía Gary huyó.

-Espantas a las chic-decía el pelinegro burlándose pero no acabo su frase ya que Gary le empujó.

-¡Me has dado la oportunidad perfecta para darte esto!-decía Ash con una sonrisa dándole un puñetazo.

En otra parte una peliverde veía todo.

-¿Oye esos no son Gary y Ash?-preguntaba la peliverde, señalando el lugar.

-Que va… Gary y Ash no se llevan, son como perros y gatos, es imposible que estén juntos-dijo Misty mirando el escándalo que se había formado para ver quienes eran-¡Son ellos!-exclamo la pelinaranja asustada, corriendo para llegar hacia esos dos chicos.

Gary le iba a dar otro puñetazo pero una chica le detuvo.

-¡Parad ya los dos!-decía Misty firme, poniéndose en medio.

-Eso, Oak, escucha a tu novia-decía Ash con tono de burla y molestia.

-Primero, no es mi novio, y segundo, tú eres idiota-decía Misty al pelinegro con molestia.

-¿Yo?-pregunto Ash, ella afirmó-Y tú eres una mentirosa.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Misty.

-De tu cita ayer con Gary-decía Ash con molestia.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-pregunto Misty sorprendida.

-Eso no te importa-dijo observando a la peliazulada que le miraba con agradecimiento-¿Así que aceptas que era una cita?

-No era ninguna cita, fuimos como amigos-decía Misty conteniéndose las ganas de golpearlo por ser tan idiota -Y si no te lo conté fue por que se que te cae mal y no quería que te enfadarás conmigo por a ver aceptado.

-Misty se te da muy bien hacerte la tonta-decía el chico burlándose y cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero no tanto como a ti-decía la chica molesta-Y es la verdad solo fuimos como amigos.

-Es verdad, perdedor-decía el chico palpándose la parte afectada por el puñetazo.

-Lo que no entiendo es por que te molesta tanto-decía Misty con sus ojos aguamarina humedecidos.

-Me mentiste-dijo el chico, recordando lo que le dijo Gary "Sólo que tengo una cita con Misty"- Solo para tener una cita con él.

-Ya te he dicho que no era una cita-decía Misty cansada-Y tampoco era una gran mentira para que te pongas así.

-Te lo pregunte directamente y aún así me dijiste que no ibas a ir con él-dijo Ash señalando al castaño.

-Se lo había prometido, no podía cancelarlo.

-Si podías, perfectamente, pero no quisiste.

-Oye no decías tú que Misty nunca fallaba a sus promesas-apuntó Gary.

-Vale, no quise-dijo Misty molesta por la actitud de su "amigo" e ignorando el comentario de Gary-Me gusta Gary como amigo, es simpático, amable y divertido.

Gary la miró sonrojado, al contrario que Ash, que la miraba molesto.

-Me da igual lo que digas Ash, al fin al cabo es solamente ir al cine—replicó Misty—No se qué te pasa, y pensar que yo...-la chica miró al suelo sonrojada y con los puños apretados- Me voy, no merece la pena en absoluto, adiós Ketchum y si me ves ni me dirijas la palabra.

Misty se fue seguida por Gary, dejando sólo Ash y con una sensación vacía que no le gustaba nada.

~Fin del flashblack~

Ash estaba recordando la pelea que tuvieron hasta que alguien le hizo volver al presente con un codazo en el brazo del que ni si quiera se dio cuenta de cuando se sentó en su pupitre.

-¡Auch eso dolió Dawn!-protestó Ash masajeándose la parte afectada-¿Por que lo has hecho?

-Porque estabas en las nubes y te estaba hablado ¿en que estabas pensando?-dijo Dawn intrigada.

-En nada, una tontería del pasado—respondió Ash.

Dawn se quedó callada, pues ya sabía a qué tontería del pasado se refería su amigo. A ella le daba pena Ash, ya que eran como hermanos. Sin embargo, anteriormente a ella le gustaba él, e intentó separarle de Misty. Lo consiguió, pero por desgracia no salieron las cosas como ella había planeado.

Precisamente el día en que Misty y Ash discutieron, él empezó a salir con una chica y luego dos meses después lo dejaron. Siempre era así, y Dawn estaba harta de que él no se fijase en ella, así que decidió salir con otro chico que se lo había pedido, llamado Paul y luego se enamoró de él como pensó que había estado enamorada de Ash. Aunque el sentimiento era completamente diferente.

* * *

**Hola a todo el mundo ¿que tal? Espero que bien y que os haya gustado el segundo capitulo ¿que os parece? y ahora voy a dejar las respues de reviews y lo siento por que sea tan breve pero es que comparto ordenador y si te enfadas con la persona que compartes el ordenador el resultado no es bueno.**

**Naliasaleniti: **Eso voy hacer mejorar hasta por lo menos ser una medio escritora buena XD y gracias a ti por corregirmelo :)

**Sirenita:** Gracias pero es que es mi primer fic y lo de los miedos ya me cuesta controlarlos (es que soy muy insegura) y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo :)

**Mei Daishi: **Muchas gracias, tenia mis dudas de subirlo ademas de que queria acabarlo entero por si acaso lo dejaba por que no se me ocurría como continuarlo (me a pasado trillones de b¡veces por eso lo digo) pero luego **Naliasaleniti **me dijo que los reviews ayudan mucho por eso mismo :) por cierto quiero que actualices "Amarte duele mucho" "Felices para siempre" o "Reunion del caos" porfaaaa XD

**Yoshi: **Si tengo que mejorar muchas cosas y creo que lo hago pero no se dimelo tu y tranquilo que Ash y Dawn no se quedan juntos ni si quiera por 5 segundos XD

**Viki2: **Muchas gracias :) y es que bueno hay mejores fics por eso lo digo pero para aprender hay que practicar XD


	3. Chapter 3

**-Vamos, Gary, se lo tienes que pedir-se oía de lejos a una pelirroja.**

**-¿Y si me dice que no?-preguntó Gary con temor. **

**-¿Y si te dice que sí?—replicó ella.**

** Esa pregunta se quedó en el aire ya que el profesor de dibujo había entrado en la clase.**

** -A ver, alumnos, entregadme el trabajo que os pedí la semana pasada y cogedun poco de los colores que vais a usar para el nuevo trabajo—dijo el hombre.**

** -Gary, se lo vas a decir ahora mismo… o si no se lo diré yo y no te conviene que se lo diga yo-amenzó Misty con una sonrisa maliciosa.**

** -N-no me das miedo-balbuceó Gary.**

** -¿Seguro?—insistió la pelirroja.**

** -¡Vale!-exclamó Gary-Se lo voy a pedir, pesada, pero no entiendo por qué quieres que vaya yo si tú no vas a ir-dijo Gary cruzándose de brazos.**

** -Porque vosotros dos sois mis mejores amigos y os gustáis-dijo Misty emocionada-Y si os gustáis no veo el problema de que no estéis juntos y yo no quiero ir al baile con algún chico solamente por no estar sola. Yo he decidido no ir y no iré.**

** -Pero podrías ir baile, no hace falta que vayas con algún chico—replicó Gary.**

** -No te preocupes tanto por mi, quizá vaya—prosiguió Misty—Y si voy te lo diré, tranquilo…¡Oye mira quien esta ahí!- señaló a una chica con el pelo verde-La chica de tus sueños… así que pídeselo ahora mientras que yo cojo los colores y si quieres también entrego tu trabajo junto al mío.**

** -Vale, toma y gracias-dijo Gary mientras le daba el trabajo.**

** -De nada, pero hazlo ya-dijo Misty,empujándole con la mano que tenía libre hasta que se topó con la chica de pelo verde-Hola Dupli… tengo un regalo para ti espero que te guste yo ahora me tengo que ir a por los colores y a entregar el trabajo pero ya me contarás-y se fue corriendo.**

**-¿Que le pasa a Misty?-preguntó extrañada la peliverde mirando como su amiga les miraba de reojo.**

** -Nada, tonterías suyas, eso de no tener novio la esta afectando mucho-bromeó Gary.**

** -Jaja cierto ¿Pero que quería decir Misty con que tenía un regalo?-preguntó Duplica aún riéndose.**

** -Bueno yo... Es que... Tú a mí… quisieraSaber¿SiQuerriasIrAlBaileComingo?-dijo Gary rápido y nervioso.**

** -Perdona, pero no te entendido-dijo Duplica divertida por como actuaba el chico.**

** -No seas mala… esto me esta costando mucho-miró a la pelirroja que los observaba y que le alentaba para continuar-Bueno lo que te quería decir-suspiro-Lo que quería decir bueno más bien pedir era que... ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?**

** Los ojos de Duplica se abrieron como platos, esperaba esa invitación hacíamucho, pero siempre pensó que al final invitaría a Misty al baile.**

** -¡Me encantaría!-accedió ella, y le abrazó tan fuerte que casi le asfixió-¡Ahora vengo, le tengo que dar las gracias a Misty!-se fue corriendo hacia la pelirroja que estaba en la fila formada para coger los colores y dar el trabajo y la abrazó tan fuerte como a Gary.**

** -Ya veo que te ha gustado mi regalo-dijo divertida Misty-Pero suéltame que me ahogas.**

** -Lo siento…¡ es que estoy tan ilusionada y contenta!-exclamó Duplica, deshaciendo el abrazo.**

** -Jaja y pensar que Gary tenía miedo de que le rechazaras y estamos hablando de gran Gary Oak-prosiguió Misty; veíacomo su amiga tenía los ojos de enamorada-Es muy bonito lo que tenéis no lo desaproveches-**

** -¡Nunca!-exclamo Duplica decida-Pero prométeme que sí tu tienes la oportunidad de encontrar a un chico como Gary la vas aprovechar.**

** -No se por que insistís que tenga novio, yo no tengo mucha ganas pero te lo prometo que sí tengo la oportunidad no la perderé-dijo un poco cansada, quería a sus amigos pero siempre le decían lo mismo.**

** -Genial me alegro, pero te dejo sola ¡que quiero abrazar a Gary!-dijo corriendo hacia Gary para abrazarlo.**

** En otra parte no muy lejos de ahí había un chico alto de ojos azules y cabello castaño mirando a Misty.**

** -¡Ey, tú eres el chico nuevo! -preguntó un chico de cabellos azabaches amistosamente—¿Verdad? ¿El que llegó ayer?**

** -Sí, me llamo Giorgio ¿y tú eres?-preguntó el castaño.**

** -Soy Ash ¿Oye te vas apuntar a algún deporte?**

** -La verdad es que tenía pensando apuntarme al equipo de fútbol—explicó Giorgio— Espero que haya espació para alguien más.**

** -Seguro que hay algún sitio—dijo Ash.**

** -Oye una pregunta ¿como se llama esa chica?-dijo Giorgio, señalando a la pelirroja.**

** -Esa chica se llama Misty-respondió Ash.**

** -Ah interesante... –murmuró Giorgio—¿Es verdad que hay un baile dentro de dos semanas?**

** -Sí, es verdad-afirmó Ash, serio. No le gustaba por donde iba esa conversación.**

** -¿Tú crees que Misty va con algún chico?—insistió Giorgio.**

** -¿No deberías conocerla antes de pedirle ir al baile?—replicó Ash.**

** -Claro que la conoceré-dijo Giorgio en tono seductor, mientras miraba a la pelirroja-Pero antes quiero saber si hay competencia.**

** -Ha dicho a muchos que no va a ir al baile—dijo Ash.**

** -Ya, pero a mí no me lo ha dicho y conociendo mi historial no me va a decir que no, pero por antes voy a presentarme, deséame suerte-dijoGiorgio, yéndose hacia la pelirroja que seguía en la fila.**

** Mientras, Ash se fue donde estaba Dawn, quien estaba hablando con Paul con los puños bien cerrados.**

** -Hola ¿Paul, Dawn queréis que os cambie un color? ¿O quee os entregue vuestro trabajo?-preguntó el pelinegro muy nervioso.**

** -¿Oye no te habrás pasado con la sobredosis de café? -dijo con burla Paul.**

** -Qué gracioso-dijo con ironía Ash-¿Queréis algo?**

** -Yo sí. Quiero que me cambies este color por uno rosa ¿Puedes?-dijo la peli azul enseñándole un bote de pintura amarilla.**

** -Claro, genial ahora te lo traigo-dijo Ash emocionado cogiendo el bote que le había enseñado Dawn.**

** Ash se fue corriendo a la fila que había que coger la pintura y entregar los trabajos.**

** -Este tío cada vez es más raro, deberías dejar de ser su amiga-le aconsejó el chico de cabellos morados.**

** -Ya, es muy raro pero es un buen amigo y me pregunto por que estará así—dijo Dawn—Hacía mucho que no estaba tan emocionado.**

** -Es raro-simplificó Paul-Oye Dawn… losiento por lo del baile.**

** -No pasa nada, tienes que ir con tus padres de vacaciones, todo esta bien-dijo ella con una sonrisa dolida.**

** -Dawn...-susurró él, mientras le cogía de la mano.**

** -De verdad que no pasa nada—mintió Dawn.**

** -¿Y con quien vas a ir?-preguntó Paul, un poco molesto.**

** -Con nadie-dijo Dawn-Ash ha dicho que no quiere ir y no pienso ir con otro que no sea mi mejor amigo o mi novio.**

** -Te lo compensaré, te lo prometo-dijo él, dándole un beso.**

** -No hace falta, te quiero-susurró Dawn.**

** -Y yo a ti, no me creo que llevemos 3 años juntos...—prosiguió Paul.**

** -Ni yo... —dijo ella—Bueno aunque no haga falta que me compenses de ninguna forma me preguntaba… ¿cómo lo harías?**

** -¿Que te parecería ir conmigo de vacaciones?-sugirió él. La chica abrió los ojos como platos-Es que mis padres ayer me dijeron que te podía invitar ¿Que te parece?**

** -...-**

**-¿Dawn?-preguntó preocupado el chico mirando a la chica que estaba con la mirada en blanco.**

** -Ahhhhh-gritó ella emocionada-Claro que quiero ir … Se lo diré a mis padres en cuanto llegue a casa, tus padres son geniales y tú eres genial.**

** -Ya lo sabía-dijo engreídamente él, ella tan sólo le saco la lengua.**

** Mientras tanto Ash había llegado a la fila escuchando la conversación de Misty con Giorgio.**

** -Así que… ¿te llamas Giorgio?-le preguntó Misty .**

** -Exacto… y tú diría que te llamas ¿Misty?-dijo con un poco de burla en su voz.**

** -¿Me has estado investigando?-preguntó también con burla.**

** -Investigo a las chicas guapas y tú eres tremendamente atractiva-dijo acercándose a Misty.**

**Ash mientras que oía eso apretaba sus puños con fuerza para no golpearle.**

** -Eh bueno... No soy guapa... -dijo ella estremeciéndose ante la proximidad del chico.**

** -Claro que lo eres-dijo el chico, firme, mientras cortaba la distancia.**

** Ash estaba cada vez más enfadado y sus nudillos se estaban volviendo blancos de tanto apretar los puños.**

** -Misty ¿Que te parece ir conmi…?-preguntaba el chico hasta que un bote de pintura acabó en la ropa de la pelirrojainterrumpiéndole.**

** La chica miró al responsable que tenía la mirada de culpable con las manos colocadas como si se le hubiese caído algo.**

** -¿Pero que te pasa Ketchum?-gritó la pelirroja furiosa.**

** -¡Ha sido sin querer!-mintió el aludido.**

** -Claro—ironizó Misty— ¿¡Y cómo ha acabado tu maldito bote de pintura en mi ropa!?**

** -¿Le gustas?-preguntó el chico de cabellos azabaches-Aunque lo dudo mucho…**

** -Eres idiota—le insultó Misty.**

** -¡Tú no eres perfecta!-exclamó Ash.**

** -¿A qué viene eso?-pregunto la chica por el cambio de tema.**

** -¡No lo se! –respondió Ash—Estoy enfadado**

** -¿Perdona?¿Tú estas enfadado?—repitió Misty—La que esta enfadada soy yo que tú…-fue interrumpida por la voz de un hombre mayor que ellos.**

** -Ketchum, Waterflower-gritó el profesor para que los dos jóvenes le oyeran-Al despacho del director ahora mismo.**

** Misty abrió los ojos como platos ¿Por qué ella tenía que ir? Él vale se lo había buscado pero no ella.**

** -¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? Yo he sido la víctima, la que tiene manchada la ropa de pintura por su culpa-decía Misty cruzándose de brazos.**

** -Ahora-sentenció el profesor-Y entregarle esto al director para que sepa por que estáis ahí.**

** -Te odio Ketchum-dijo la pelirroja en un susurro mientras que salía de la clase.**

** ~¿Pero que ha pasado?~se preguntaba mentalmente el pelinegro siguiendo a Misty-Oye pelirroja lo siento.**

** -Ahórrate las disculpas-dijo cortante ella.**

** -Amargada...-dijo en un susurro él.**

** Misty detuvo sus pasos y le miró.**

**-Mira, ya estoy harta no es mi culpa nada de lo que ha pasado—dijo Misty—El único culpable has sido tú por tirarme el bote de pintura. Y en cambio tambiéntengo que ir a la oficina del director a sí que no me vengas con disculpas.**

** -Seguro que querías seguir tu charla con Giorgio-dijoAsh con burla.**

** -¿La has escuchado?-preguntó Misty sonrojada-¿No sabes que no es de buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?**

** -¿Te gusta?—preguntó Ash.**

** -Eh... ¿A qué viene...?¿Por qué...?-preguntaba cosas incoherentes la pelirroja-¿Por qué te tengo que decir a ti justamente quien me gusta o quien me deja de gustar?**

** La pregunta se quedó en el aire ya que la pelirroja aligeró el paso para ir al despacho del director cuanto antes,aunque el pelinegro la siguió de cerca.**

** Cuando llegaron a la puerta, llamaron golpeando con los nudillos.**

**-Adelante-sonó una voz firme dentro del despacho.**

** -1...2...3...-Misty suspiró y abrió la puerta-Hola director.**

** -Waterflower ¿Llegas tarde otra vez?-dijo un hombre mayor sentado en una gran mesa con una silla de cuero.**

** -Esta vez no-dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa-Ni si quiera se por qué estoy aquí...**

** -Déjame el informe del profesor-dijo eldirector. La pelirroja se lo entregó-Oh pero qué sorpresa… si Ketchum estáimplicado con usted-hablaba con ironía, viendo al chico que acababa de enterar.**

** -Bueno en mi defensa fue culpa de él-dijo Misty.**

** -Aquí pone que usted le llamó idiota y le gritó—continuó el director.**

**-Bueno si... Pero es que... Él... Él me tiro un bote de pintura aposta—trató de defenderse ella.**

** -Fue sin querer ¿Yo para que voy a querer pintarte?—replicó Ash.**

**-¿Por fastidiarme?—preguntó Misty.**

** -Ni que fueras el centro del mundo—se burló Ash.**

** -Pues entonces no me molestes—protestó Misty.**

** -¡Ya basta!-exclamó el director, harto de la situación-Dudo mucho que vuestro profesor os haya mandado a mi despacho para que sigáis con vuestra discusión.**

** -Lo sentimos-dijeron los dos avergonzados.**

** -He recibido muchas quejas de ustedesdos—señaló el director—Dicen que no trabajan bien en equipo, que no se pueden cruzar palabras y que cuando lo hacen es para meterse con el otro-eldirector vio que los dos jóvenes ni se inmutaron-He decidido castigaros a los dos juntos en el aula de castigo después de las clases hasta las 18:00 empezando por hoy y acabando en una semana.**

** Los dos jóvenes se miraron con el ceño fruncido.**

** -¿No podemos hacer otra cosa?-preguntó el chico.**

** -Bueno si queréis os encargáis del baile-dijo amenazante el director.**

** -Yo prefiero el aula del castigo-dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.**

** -¿Y tú, Waterflower?-preguntó el director extrañado de que la chica aún no hubiese hablado.**

** -También, señor director-dijo Misty cerrando los ojos con fuerza, eso tenía que ser una pesadilla lo más seguro ¿No?**

** -Entonces perfecto—determinó el director— Después de las clases vais al aula del castigo y os quedáis hasta las seis, ahora os podéis marchar y cerrar la puerta.**

** Los dos jóvenes hicieron una reverencia y salieron del despacho del director y cerrando la puerta como se lo había pedido.**

**La chica nada más salir del despacho del director bufó, ¿Hoy era su día de mala suerte o que?**

** -¡Qué bien me lo voy a pasar con la pelirroja más insufrible, tres horas ymedia!—exclamó Ash con ironía— ¡Yuju!.**

** -Y yo voy a tener que estar con un chico inmaduro, insufrible e idiota tres horas y media, a sí que creo que yo te gano-dijo con una sonrisa fría Misty.**

** Ash le miró molesto y no comentó ó de largo para ir a la siguiente clase o esperar a que acabara la clase en curso.**

** Estuvieron quince minutos esperando en silencio a que la clase acabara en el pasillo ya que él profesor no les dejóentrar hasta que sonó el timbre. Entraron a la clase separados, a todoslos de la clase les sorprendía mucho verlos juntos, aunque cada uno se fue a su lugar. **

**-¿Qué tal te fue?-preguntó Gary.**

** -Genial, voy a estar tres horas y media durante una semana con Ketchum-dijo con una sonrisa irónica Misty.**

** -Podría ser peor—replicó Gary.**

** -¿Cómo podría ser peor?—preguntóella.**

** -Podría ser yo el que estuviera en tu lugar-bromeó Gary. Ella tan sólo le dio un golpe en el hombro—Venga no te enfades sólo era una broma.**

** -Ya lo sé, pero es que ahora estoy con él en el castigo y no le soporto-dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando de reojo al pelinegro que también la miraba de reojo y comentaba algo con la peliazulada.**

** -Pero antes te caía bien incluso te gust—susurró Gary.**

** -Ni lo digas Oak-interrumpió la pelirroja apuntando en su cuaderno los apuntes que decía el profesor.**

** En otra parte de la clase.**

** -Así que te ha tocado castigo con la pelirroja-dijo con burla Dawn.**

** -Sí y no tiene gracia Dawn-dijo Ash molesto.**

** -Y yo que pensé que vivías soñando todo el tiempo con este día para que ella volviera a ser tu amiga de nuevo-dijo de nuevo con burla Dawn.**

** -Sigue sin hacer gracia—farfulló Ash.**

** -Oye… ¿por qué no aprovechas esta oportunidad para volver a ser amigos?-sugirió Dawn-O algo más, lo que tú quieras.**

**-Dawn, no es tan sencillo ser su amigo otra vez, ella es muy orgullosa-dijo Ash.**

**-A quien me recordara—dijo Dawn con burla.**

**-Yo no soy orgulloso o al menos no tan orgulloso como ella—aseguró Ash.**

**Dawn quería ayudar a su amigo Ash, se sentía fatal por haber mandado ese mensaje por que si ella no lo hubiera mandado lo más seguro es que ahora estarían de pareja y estarían bien asíque les iba ayudar ya que en parte fue su culpa.**

** -Tu también le dejaste de hablar-sentenció ella.**

** -¿Tú de qué parte estas?-preguntó Ash. Ella le puso mala cara-Vale, yo ledejé de hablar pero porque ella me mintió a la cara y luego encima se enfadó conmigo.**

** -¿Y si te hubiera dicho la verdad?-preguntó Dawn.**

**Se hubiera enfadado con ella igualmente.**

** -...-él miro hacia otra parte.**

** -A lo que yo me refiero, tú te hubieras enfadado igual—dijo Dawn.**

** -Cambiemos de tema-dijo entre dientes Ash.**

** -Como tú quieras-dijo suspirando Dawn. Hablar con él a veces era imposible-Tal vez voy a irme con Paul y su familia de vacaciones-Ash le miro sorprendido-Y eso quiere decir que me iría en tres días.**

** -Qué bien-dijo Ash, contento por su amiga. Luego esbozó una sonrisa burlona-Oye cuidado con lo que hagáis eh.**

** -¡Pervertido!-gritó Dawn, toda la clase miro con curiosidad, la pelirroja tan sólo río y siguió con los apuntes-Es sólo una broma.**

**-Esa pelirroja...-dijo Ash molesto.**

** -¿Oye por qué no intentas volver a ser su amigo?-preguntó Dawn-Ya sé que te lo he dicho pero lo digo en serio erais muy buenos amigos.**

** -Éramos, tu misma lo has dicho—dijo Ash.**

** -Pues aprovecha que estáis en este castigo para llevaros bien y hacernos amigos—prosiguió Ash.**

** -¿Quién dice que me quiero llevar bien con esa pelirroja?-preguntó Ash cruzándose de brazos.**

** -Tus celos-dijo ella, también cruzándose de brazos**

** -¿Qué celos?—preguntó Ash.**

** -Los celos que te han echo tirar el bote de pintura a Misty—recordó Dawn.**

** -Yo no le he tirado el bote de pintura a Misty por celos-dijo Ash sonrojado-Fue sin querer.**

** -¡Qué mono, te has sonrojado!-exclamó Dawn emocionada. Ash gruñó-Sé su amigo ¿vale? Y si te gusta díselo pero cuando te tenga más confianza.**

** -Que sabia te has vuelto-bromeo Ash.**

** -Ash, lo digo en serio. Si aún te gusta, y sé que te gusta, intenta ser su amigo—dijo Dawn.**

** -Pesada-dijo Ash para luego ver al profesor.**

** -Tozudo-dijo esta, luego se giró para ver al profesor.**

** Pasaron las clases sin más acontecimientos, Misty y Ash se ignoraron pero llegó la hora del castigo. Gary y Duplica acompañaron a Misty a la sala de castigo.**

**-¿Quieres que nos quedemos para hacerte compañía?-ofreció Duplica.**

** -No, mejor no, el profesor tampoco os dejará-respondió Misty.**

** -A lo mejor si se lo pedimos..-dijo Gary**

** -No, iros a estudiar para el examen de inglés del lunes-dijo Misty enseñando sus apuntes.**

** -¿Estás segura?-dijeron Duplica y Gary a la vez, se miraron, sonrieron y se sonrojadon.**

** -Sí, segura-dijo riendo Misty.**

**Duplica y Gary se despidieron de Misty y ella entró a la sala de castigo. Ash ya estaba allí y también los que siempre suelen liarla en el instituto…**

**Gracias por leer el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y también que me dejéis algún review opinando de como va a seguir la historia y lo siento por no contestar reviews pero es que no me da tiempo. Un beso. Adios!**


End file.
